Parce qu'on fait tous des choix difficiles
by Hanaty
Summary: Parce qu'elle aimait tellement son monde, elle a préféré le détruire. Le courage d'une femme face aux Orii. La fin de Langara.


**Disclaimer** : les personnages Stargate ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Résumé** : Parce qu'elle aimait tellement son monde, elle a préféré le détruire. Le courage d'une femme face au Orii. La fin de Langara.

_Juste un court texte qui trainait. Rating pour +18. J'espère que ça vous plaira._

* * *

><p><strong>Parce qu'on fait tous des choix difficiles.<strong>

La tête posée sur le torse de son aimé, elle sentait sa respiration calme. Elle se blottit un peu plus cherchant sa chaleur dans ce lit trop petit. Elle caressa doucement sa peau fraîche et respira son odeur. Ils étaient trop rares les jours où ils se réveillaient ensemble, l'un contre l'autre. Elle leva les yeux vers lui réalisant qu'il ne dormait plus. Il était beau. Malgré les blessures et les cicatrices de son corps et de son âme, elle le trouva infiniment beau sous les quelques rayons de lumière

- Jonas ? As-tu dormi quelques heures au moins ? Murmura-t-elle en caressant sa joue.

- Oui, répondit-il le regard dans le vague.

Il n'avait pas même détourné les yeux quand elle avait changé de position pour se redresser. Elle chercha son regard quelque secondes avant que le bleu ne se tourne vers elle. Elle fut peinée de voir qu'il lui avait mentit. Les cernes sous ses yeux parlaient pour lui. Quel besoin avait-il encore de lui mentir ? Elle caressa tendrement sa joue. Elle vit la peine qui faisait trembler son regard. Une peine immense à laquelle elle ne pourrait jamais s'habituer. Son coeur se serra. Il la serra un peu plus exprimant tout ce qu'il ne savait pas dire. Il se força à sourire et caressa doucement son front avant d'y déposer un chaste baiser. Elle rencontra ses lèvres pour lui offrir un baiser. Elle voulait lui insuffler un peu de la force et de l'espoir qu'il donnait à son peuple depuis un an. C'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire. Son regard croisa encore le sien. Elle lut de l'amour, beaucoup. Elle avait réussi à effacer sa tristesse une fraction de seconde. Elle voulut parler mais il posa son doigt sur ses lèvres. Elle leva vers lui un visage surpris. Ce n'était pas son genre de lui interdire quoique se soit. Il se déplaça jusqu'à être au dessus d'elle et lui offrit le plus doux et le plus langoureux de tous les baisers qu'elle n'ait jamais eut.

Jonas posa encore son regard sur sa compagne. Sa chevelure désordonnée sur le coussin, son corps blottit contre lui, son regard inquiet et amoureux, il aimait tout chez elle. Elle lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Il ne pouvait rien lui cacher pourtant il avait menti. Il n'avait pas fermé l'oeil de la nuit, pas même une minute. Il avait cru l'espace d'une seconde qu'il aurait pu la leurrer mais c'était peine perdue. Si lui pouvait voir l'avenir, elle, pouvait voir le coeur des gens. Il caressa son front et l'embrassa doucement pour la remercier de s'occuper de lui, de s'inquiéter pour lui, d'être là tout simplement. Il aurait voulu faire plus que la serrer contre lui. Il aurait voulu lui rendre la vie qu'elle avait sacrifié pour lui. Une vie, certes sous la domination Orii, mais une vie meilleure. Lui qui avait été l'un des hommes les plus puissants de sa planète, était réduit à vivre en tant que clandestin, de fugitif dans ce viel entrepôt poussiéreux. Ce n'était pas ce dont il avait rêvé pour eux. Il sentit ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle le connaissait trop bien. Elle voulait effacer une partie de sa culpabilité. Elle ouvrit la bouche mais il l'empêcha de dire quoique se soit. Elle n'avait pas à soigner ses blessures, c'était un trop lourd fardeau même pour elle. Mais elle n'était pas femme à renoncer, c'est pourquoi il l'aimait tant. Il prit les devants et se déplaça au-dessus d'elle. Il faillit rire en voyant son air à la fois outré et surpris. Un mélange définitivement séduisant. Il voulait lui montrer tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour elle. Il prit ses lèvres dans un baiser langoureux et intense.

Leurs bouches se détachèrent avec peine. Il fallait tout de même respirer. Il aurait voulu y mettre moins d'ardeur, de désespoir, d'abandon. Elle lui sourit malgré les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Elle était intelligente. Depuis plus d'un an qu'ils combattaient côte à côte les Orii, elle le lui avait prouvé plusieurs fois. Si quelqu'un pouvait lire sur son visage et dans ses gestes que leur dernier jour serait aujourd'hui, s'était elle.

- Ketara, murmura-t-il d'une voix qu'il voulu plus assurée.

C'est elle qui posa un doigt sur ses lèvres. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots, il le comprit quand elle posa sa bouche sur la sienne. La passion reprit ses droits aussitôt que leurs langues s'entremêlèrent. Leurs corps s'appelaient, se désiraient, alors ils s'abandonnèrent l'un à l'autre. L'étreinte devint désordonnée, quasi-anarchique mais il avait besoin de ça. De la sentir frissonner sous les baisers qu'il déposait sur sa nuque, la voir se cambrer sous les caresses qui flattaient ses hanches, l'entendre gémir lorsque sa main engloba son sein et que sa bouche chatouilla son téton. Il avait besoin de toutes ces émotions pour se sentir vivant une dernière fois.

Il ne l'avait jamais aimé comme ça. Jamais avec cette sorte de désespoir mêlé de sauvagerie. Elle ne l'aimât que davantage. Elle aimait déjà Jonas Quinn le scientifique curieux, celui féru de lecture et timide, le Jonas aventurier, le sage, le rebelle et le fugitif. Elle aimait toutes les facettes de son âme torturée. A l'aube de ce qu'elle supposa leur dernier jour ensemble, il lui offrait de connaître un nouveau lui. Elle se sentit fébrile lorsque son souffle chaud puis sa langue vinrent chatouiller ses lèvres secrètes et humides. Elle gémit plus fort qu'elle n'aurait voulu, qu'elle n'aurait dû. Il revint vers elle avec un sourire triomphant. Malgré les soubresauts de plaisirs qui la parcouraient encore, elle s'accrocha à son regard. Ses jambes offrirent une invitation qu'il ne refusa pas. Chaque seconde, chaque parcelle de contact entre leurs chairs déjà électrisées avait un goût d'absolu. Leurs souffles se firent vite erratiques, saccadés. Leurs corps devinrent toujours plus brûlant. Rapidement, elle ne réussit plus à contenir les gémissements qui auraient révélés leur lubrique situation. La bouche de son amant se posa sur la sienne et son cri se perdit dans sa gorge.

Haletants, couvert de sueur, le couple resta lové quelques secondes de plus. Ils se détachèrent à regret, conscients qu'ils avaient abusé de leur chance et de leur temps. Elle voulu se rhabiller mais il la retint. Il baissait les yeux.

- Tu sais que je t'aurais demandé de m'épouser si les circonstances avaient été différentes.

Elle se retourna. Sa voix était excuse et elle ne le voulait pas. Elle ne l'aurait pas accepté dans sa vie, dans son lit si elle avait cru qu'il aurait pu en être autrement. Leur vie ne devait pas s'encombrer de telles considérations pour le moment. Il était trop tôt ou trop tard. Elle fixa les iris de son amant avec intensité. Le doute n'était plus permis. Plus aujourd'hui.

- Tu sais que j'aurais accepter si les circonstances avaient été différentes.

Oui il savait. C'est ce qui lui insuffla le courage de se lever.

Aujourd'hui, les Orii allaient annihiler Langara...et il ne pourrait rien y faire.

Ketara regarda derrière elle. Ils avaient réussi à passer au travers des barrages et des soldats. Atteindre le bunker de la Porte des Etoiles avait été plus que difficile. Ils avaient perdu quasiment tous les rebelles, tous leurs amis. A présent, cachée derrière une armoire à terre, elle priait -peu importait qui- de bien vouloir leur venir en aide. Ils n'étaient plus que six... « cinq » corrigea-t-elle mentalement en voyant un homme tomber. Elle se tourna vers Kalan puis vers les autres. Elle vit la même détermination que la sienne brûler dans leurs yeux. Il fallait qu'ils réussissent. Leur mission ne pouvait échouer si près du but. Elle fit un signe de tête à l'homme le plus proche du DHD. En même temps qu'elle tirait sur leur ennemi, il entra les coordonnées de la Terre.

- Munitions ! Cria-t-elle.

Elle n'attendit pas. On lui lançait déjà un chargeur. Aussitôt, elle se remit à tirer sur les soldats qui tentaient de submerger leur position.

La porte s'ouvrit. Elle changea de place avec un autre homme et se mit un peu à couvert. Immédiatement, elle prit sa radio.

- Ici Ketara Vahi de Langara, m'entendez-vous ?

Une salve de tirs la fit rentrer la tête. « Saleté de Prêcheurs ! » jura-t-elle.

- Ici Ketara de Langara, SGC m'entendez-vous ? Répondez s'il-vous-plait !

_- Ketara, ici le Général Landry. Que se passe-t-il ?_

- Général, fit-elle le soulagement perçant de sa voix. Nous sommes sous le feu ennemi. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps.

_- Que pouvons nous faire pour vous ?_

- C'est nous qui allons vous aidez. Nos médecins ont découvert un vaccin contre la maladie des Orii. Il fonctionne...mais...

- Ketara ! Il se réveille !

Elle tourna la tête et vit Jonas ouvrir les yeux. Elle soupira imperceptiblement. Quand la grenade avait explosé, Jonas l'avait protégé de son corps et s'était assommé.

- Kalan, maintenez la position !

- A tes ordres !

Elle se rapprocha un peu de Jonas qui oscillait entre éveil et inconscience. Elle vérifia la vilaine blessure qu'il avait à la tête et caressa sa joue.

- Général, les vaisseaux des Orii sont prêts à décoller malgré nos tentatives de sabotages. C'est la fin pour nous mais pas pour vous.

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à ses compagnons qui n'en pensaient pas moins.

- Le vaccin a été testé mais nous n'avons pas eu le temps de sauvegarder la formule. Vous devrez le fabriquez à partir de la seule personne restante qui l'ai reçu.

_- Ketara, vous savez que..._

- Je sais que vous ne devez pas ouvrir l'iris mais nous n'avons pas le choix. Vous pourrez sauver d'innombrable monde avec ça.

- Ketara ! entendit-elle.

Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Un Prêcheur. Était-il fatigué d'envoyer les autres faire le sale boulot ?

- Ca se complique pour nous. Attendez mon signal pour ouvrir.

- Soumettez-vous à la volonté des Orii ou vous serez détruits, intima le Prêcheur.

Plus que maintenant ? Ca aurait été difficile. La moitié de la population décimée par une maladie, l'autre moitié soumise à l'esclavage, sa famille assassinée, poursuivie, traquée. _Très_ difficile.

- Toujours là ? Murmura la jeune femme sans quitter son ennemi des yeux.

_- Oui, _répliqua le général.

- Kety ? Interrogea Kalan.

Elle sourit à son lieutenant qui avait les doigts agrippés à une grenade derrière son dos. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil aux autres et y puisa une force surprenante. Elle inspira profondément.

- Maintenant !

La scène se passa extrêmement vite. Il y eut une explosion et les tirs vinrent de partout à la fois, de toutes les armes. Les quatre rebelles s'étaient postés entre la porte et le Prêcheur quitte à se faire massacrer. Elle avait tiré Jonas par le haut de son gilet mais un tir avait touché sa cuisse. Elle l'avait poussé de toutes ses forces dans le vortex. Elle s'était effondrée dans la poussière. Ensuite, elle avait rampé derrière le DHD pour se mettre à l'abri des tirs perdus. Elle n'avait pas attendu le calme pour comprendre que la résistance de Kelownan n'était plus.

- Général ? Grimaça-t-elle alors que le brouillard de débris retombait.

- _On va s'occuper de lui_

_- Fermez votre iris._

Elle tenta vainement d'empêcher le sang de couler de sa blessure. Les autres étaient morts. Elle distingua rapidement la silhouette du Prêcheur. Il semblait sonné par la déflagration mais se relevait rapidement contrairement à ses fidèles.

_- Ketara ?_

Même si elle avait voulu, elle n'aurait pas pu traverser, il fallait encore faire exploser la bombe.

- Général, croyez-vous...murmura-t-elle toujours cachée.

Qu'ils aient eu une chance à un seul instant ? Que tout ça en ait valu la peine ? Qu'elle reverrait Jonas ? Qu'il lui pardonne ?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Ce n'était pas le moment de faire du sentiment. Elle sortit le détonateur de sa poche.

- Général,... je souhaite...je souhaite que jamais la souffrance de votre monde soit si insupportable que vous préféreriez le voir disparaître, souffla-t-elle.

_- Ketara ?_

- Dites à Jonas...dites lui que j'aurais accepté...quelques soient les circonstances, fit-elle d'une voix presque tremblante. Ketara Vahi terminée.

La lumière bleue disparut rendant la pièce totalement noire. Si un jour on lui avait dit qu'elle, la plus jeune fille du ministre de Kelownan ferait exploser sa planète, elle aurait surement rit. Une larme glissa de ses yeux bleus. Elle ne riait plus.

Elle ferma les yeux. Elle appuya.

Aujourd'hui, les Orii avaient annihiler Langara...et elle y avait largement contribué.

* * *

><p>Avez-vous trouvez la mini référence à Doctor Who ? (bien sûr cette série ne m'appartient pas non plus ^^)<p> 


End file.
